The present invention relates to hair styling compositions, in particular to such compositions which impart stylability and/or a thicker feel to hair.
When washing the hair with conventional shampoo compositions, the hair sometimes becomes less easy to comb or style. Hair conditioners and hair setting aids have been developed to try to impart more body and stylability to hair.
EP-A-240 350 discloses the use of specific silicone polymers dissolved in a volatile carrier material for giving improved style retention to hair.
There have also in the past been disclosed various oil-based cosmetic bases containing particular hydrocarbon materials, but these have only been proposed for use on the skin.
In FR-A-1102563 (published 1955) there is disclosed an elastic cosmetic fixative for hair and moustaches, consisting of an elastomer dissolved in a hydrocarbon, especially vaseline oil. The compositions exemplified are unsuitable for use as hair styling aids which impart body and a thicker feel to hair as demanded by modern trends, owing to their physical nature and excessive fixing effect on hair.